West Coast
"Last time on Total Drama Jamaica," Chris began, standing on the dock in front of the island. "The contestants got to live their childhood dream of being a bubblegum pop star! Well, some of them, anyway -- Trish may have dreamed of being Marilyn Manson but we're not all as creepy as her. Melody didn't get the singing gig on her team, though, which set off the waterworks. She opened up to Diana, who's on the OTHER team, and got herself sorted out. Victor was a total scumbag to his team, but he got the job done. Meanwhile, Trish WASN'T a total scumbag to her team. Weird. And in the end, Wata took a hard loss that should've totally been Brian's fault until CeCe started playing with fire and winning... again. Melody went home, against all odds. What will happen this time? Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! Jamaica!" Intro Wata was making their way back to their camp after the elimination ceremony. Trish (CONF): 'That tribal was a great play by me and Brian! We basically were able to convince Jaime and CeCe that Melody was too mopey to stay and to vote her off. '''Brian (CONF): '''Score for me and Trish! Now all we have to do is keep winning immunities, or pulling GENIUS moves like yesterday and we can make it to the very end! It's like the road is paved for us already. '''CeCe (CONF): '''Okay, seriously, #CeCeMazing! That's C-E-C-E-M-A-Z-I-N-G. Get it trending! After I pulled all the strings yesterday, Melody went home -- yay for me! -- and Trish and Brian are now super confident, thinking it was all ''their ''idea. Seriously, I doubt Trish has ever been this happy with herself in her life. Not to blame her, though, she probably hasn't really gotten out of the house and done... ''anything before. "Nice!" Brian whispered to Trish while the others were going down to sleep. "We're so running this (bleep)," Trish commented excitedly. "Okay, we HAVE to win the next immunity though," Brian told her. "I know, I know, but let's just have this moment right now," Trish said, hugging Brian. 'Trish (CONF): '... What? I didn't hug anybody. The happy duo went to sleep, as did the rest of Wata. The next morning, they all woke up from the sound of birds chirping extremely loudly in the forest. "The hell?" Diamond groggily uttered. "I'll go check it out," Adonis announced, hopping out of bed. "I'll go too!" Diamond remarked, suddenly perking up. Adonis sighed and went on. 'Adonis (CONF): '''I figured, as long as she was with me, I may as well try to figure out the logistics of last night's vote. Melody wasn't supposed to go, but she did, meaning suddenly I'm in the minority. That's not good. "So who did you vote for?" Adonis asked. "Last night?" "Brian," Diamond answered without hesitation. "You?" "Brian," Adonis replied. "So only one other person voted for him..." "God, what's the point of not telling us, anyway?" Diamond wondered, rolling her eyes. "It's not like we would have saved Melody -- nobody really liked her." "Yeah, it's weird," Adonis affirmed. They stepped into a clearing, finding the source of the noise. Both of their eyes widened and they gasped. At Fiyah, the same noises were inflicting the camp. "What is that?" James asked. "Judging by the noise? Birds," Jake answered. "Loud, obnoxious, stupid, mannerless, birds." '''Jake (CONF): '''We just woke up in the morning... and suddenly there are these freaking BIRD noises everywhere. I've always hated birds. Ever since I was, like... 7 and my brother got a pet mynah bird. He taught it to say, "Jake is a buttwipe," and it NEVER SHUT UP. You know how sometimes when you listen to something loud and then there's silence, you get ringing in your ears? Yeah, well instead of ringing I hear that stupid bird talking. Always. "Think someone should see what's going on?" James offered. "I will!" Wista offered. "Then I shall, too," James nodded. Wista looked uncomfortable but didn't protest. '''Daniel (CONF): '''I wasn't... off-ffended by James going off with W-Wista-- I mean, I didn't ''like ''it, b-but... look, we aren't d-d-dating. Or anything. ''(swallows) "C'mon, no use standing here," James urged Wista. "Let us go, then," Wista affirmed. They walked off into the forest. "Weird pair," Victor commented. "I think they're nice," Diana put in. Daniel shifted where he was seated on their shelter. "Really? Bond and Alien together?" Victor asked, raising an eyebrow. "Opposites, you know?" Diana answered. "It's cute." "Except they're not opposites," Mikayla added. "More like totally different categories." "OKAY," Daniel interrupted, raising his voice. Everyone looked at him and he blushed, growing red. "Exc-cuse me, I'll... g-get some firewood." He scurried off. "Oh, young love," Jake mocked, folding his hands together romantically and fluttering his eyelashes, prompting a laugh from Mikayla, Diana, and Victor. 3 hours later, at both camps, the noises were continuing but nobody had heard from either team that had left. At Wata, Brian was starting to become worried. "Do you guys think we should send a search party after them?" Brian asked. CeCe was playing with her hair sitting in one corner of the shelter happily while Trish was chewing on a plant root in the other corner unhappily. "Um, no," Trish replied. "If they're not back yet, they're probably dead and if we don't want to die then we'll stay here. Where else would they be?" "Lost?" Brian suggested. "Really? But Adonis is too smart! He'd ''never ''get lost!" Trish mocked. "Yeah! Adonis is super smart!" CeCe chimed in. "Where the hell is Jaime?" Brian asked. The two girls shrugged. "Alphabetizing grains of sand?" Trish offered. Brian sighed. '''Brian (CONF): '''Ever tried to play a million dollar game with a snarky goth and a dumb blonde? Not fun. Brian walked away from the girls to attempt to find Jaime. Searching first the nearby forests and then the beach, he found Jaime hunched over, drawing something in the sand with a stick. "Jaime!" Brian called out. "Where have you been, bro?" Jaime dropped his stick in shock and quickly stood up. "Nowhere!" he panicked. "I mean, everywhere-- around. Places. Here." "What are you drawing?" Brian laughed. "Pffft, I'm not drawing," Jaime said, trying to wipe it away in the sand with his foot (but completely missing, hitting the spots next to and around it in the process). "Umm," Brian said. "Look, I'm not gonna care, you can share anything with me." "Yeah, yeah, I'm not hiding anything," Jaime fibbed unconvincingly. He tried to swipe at his drawing again and this time fell over, leaving it in plain sight. Brian looked over to find the following: ''Elimination Order!!! My Plan...'' #Adonis' #Brian'' #''CeCe'' #''Daniel'' #''Diamond'' #''Diana'' #''ME!'' #''Jake'' #''James'' #''Mikayla'' #''Trish'' #''Victor'' #''Wista'' ''Brian took a deep sigh and looked at Jaime, who looked horrified. "Jaime, your plan is literally to have us place in alphabetical order." Jaime wailed, "My game is ruined!" '''Brian (CONF): '... and OCD won't be any help. Brian reluctantly made his way back to camp. When both teams showed up to the challenge, they were still missing Adonis & Diamond and James & Wista, respectively. The birds' chirping had grown louder and harder to think. Chris walked out to meet them, looking extremely annoyed. "Okay!" he called out, yelling above the noise. "We had a challenge planned, but I can't think over these birds, so new task: Whoever can FIX THIS FIRST wins for their team!" The cast stood there for a second, not sure what to do. "Where the HECK are Pearl, Jim, Donny, and Wilma? You know what, never mind, just go!" "Alright!" Mikayla started, standing in front of the rest of her team and Wata. "I propose we try and find the source of the noise together! Then, once we figure out what's causing it, we break for a race to see who can fix it first. Sound good?" "You kids have a good time, alright?" Trish said in her faux nice voice. "Brian, come on." She grabbed him and dragged him towards the forest. "Ah! Meet up with you guys later!" Brian said to Wata. "... Okay! The rest of us," Mikayla announced, smiling. She started walking in a different direction of the forest than Trish and Brian had gone, taking the rest of the cast with her. Hours had passed and both groups found themselves deep in the forest, with still no discernible source of the noise. "Ugh," Victor whined, "I'm so hungry... anybody see a wild deer or something bloody?" "I don't think there are deer here," Diana said. "Also, blood? What?" "Vampire, remember?" Victor sighed. "If you're gonna play a role, you have to stick to it when we're at camp, too," Mikayla giggled. Victor glared at her. Victor (CONF): '''You know, I'm ''really ''starting to feel like people don't take me seriously around here. "Is it just me or does the sound keep getting louder?" CeCe asked, worried. "Yeah, Blondie's right," Jake confirmed. "I'm really losing my ability to think." "As if you had it in the first place," Diana joked. Jake rolled his eyes. "Okay, I think it's coming from... that way!" Mikayla announced, pointing off in a random direction. "Onwards!" The group started to walk, but Daniel ran to the front of the group next to Mikayla. "Um... c-can we... talk for a moment?" Daniel asked, nervously. "Yeah, what's up?" Mikayla asked. "You know about m-my little... urges?" Daniel continued. Mikayla noticed he looked sweaty and nervous. "Mhm," Mikayla answered, unsure of where this was going. "Well... Wista being around would always... c-calm them down a bit, but since she left earlier, th-they're starting to c-c-come back," Daniel told. "Oh," Mikayla answered, surprised. "Well... even so, it's not like you have anything to light stuff on fire with, right?" "Well, no..." Daniel answered. '''Daniel (CONF): ''(fiddling with his lighter in his hand) I k-kept this from the first day... but if I showed it to M-Mikayla, what if she took it away? I need it... just in case... "Then just try to stay calm until we find Wista and everyone else. I'm sure they're fine and you can't do any damage, so don't worry about it," Mikayla told him, smiling. "Right..." Daniel said. Elsewhere, Brian and Trish were too looking for the source of all the noise. The brush where they were was thicker, so they were struggling to climb over branches and such while bickering about something pointless as they always did when Trish was around. "Okay, look, the ''(bleep)''ing Japanese dude did NOT kill Lividmanda," Trish argued, trying to cut through a particularly large root. "I'm not saying he did, just that he was INVOLVED," Brian said. "I mean, the evidence is all there and, c'mon, you know that was him in the tape." "No, that's stupid! Crazy Freedom totally did it," Trish said, chopping away with her knife. "He was in the room of the murder, that's how he knew she got stabbed," Brian said with frustration. "What don't you understand?" As he finished his sentence, Trish made her way through the root, and they both stepped over, finding themselves in a small clearing. Looking across, Brian asked, "Is that... Diamond and Adonis?" "Uh, yeah," Trish answered, confused. "Let's... go get them, I guess." Meanwhile, the other group was still having little luck. "Everyone, USE your ears!" Mikayla called out, trying to lead them. "Where is that noise coming from?" Diana, Jake, Jaime, and Victor all concentrated, pointing in the direction they thought it was coming from -- of course, all pointing in 4 different directions. "Ugh!" Mikayla grunted. '''CeCe (CONF): '''Wow, are people idiots. This whole time I just want to call out the noise is reverberating from around the island but its origin is CLEARLY more west than anything else. It really, really takes a lot to keep my mouth shut sometimes. "We could scan the island using my strategy from challenge number one," Jaime suggested. "Go through the directions in alphabetical order -- East, North, South, then West." "Well, that's the best and only idea I've heard all day," Mikayla told him. "All in favor?" She got 7 reluctant "aye"s. "North first it is," Mikayla said. "Jaime!" CeCe called out, running up to him. "That was really smart of you." "Thank you, miss," Jaime said. "My methods aren't usually appreciated." "Yeah, if everybody listened to you all the time I think this world would be a lot happier," CeCe said, flipping her hair and smiling dumbly. "You think I could rule the world, starting with Africa and moving through to South America?" Jaime asked in awe. "Um... I think if you did, you'd make a totally cool leader," CeCe answered. "I mean, I'd want to be led by you." Jaime, his ego newly inflated, puffed out his chest and smiled. "I'll use my million to start working on that." Suddenly remembering his plan that he had made earlier and the fact that Adonis was supposed to win leaving him at 7th, Jaime suddenly deflated again. "Darn! The plan..." "What plan?" CeCe asked. "Oh, nothing," Jaime said, blowing it off. "Okay..." CeCe responded. '''CeCe (CONF): '''I didn't even know he could make plans. "Wait, guys, listen," Mikayla said to the group. They all grew silent for about a minute, opening their ears. Breaking the quiet, Jake said, "... I hear birds." "No, I heard something else! C'mon!" Mikayla said. At that moment, it came again -- a very faint call for help. "I can tell where THAT one's coming from," Victor said. "Me too," Diana added. "Let's go." They started making their way in the direction of it. "Wouldn't this b-be easier if I c-could just burn down all the trees... so we could see?" Daniel muttered. He looked at the lighter in his pocket with tempt, but decided against it, fiddling instead with his thumbs and sweating. The group found themselves in the clearing that Brian and Trish had gone into, now joined by Adonis and Diamond. CeCe and Jaime waved to their teammates, while Mikayla ran up to the foursome. "What's wrong?" she asked. "We heard your call for help." "Nothing's wrong," Adonis explained. "But we're gonna need all of us to fix this..." "Where's Wista?" Daniel asked. "And James," Diana corrected. "Right," Daniel said. "What do we need to do?" Jake asked. "Okay, about half a mile from here there's a gigantic bird nest. I mean, gigantic -- we're talking the size of this whole clearing, but a huge bird nest. I don't know what kind of mutated monster made it but there's about a million baby chicks in it and it looks like Mama's on vacation, because they're all hungry," Adonis expained. Diamond nodded. "So what do we do about it?" asked Victor. "Rumor has it the island across the way has some birds that are dying to be mothers again... we just float this huge nest over to them and they'll be happy again!" Diamond said. "Is that a real rumor?" Jake asked skeptically. "Okay, no, but it could be true," Diamond answered. "The challenge is to get rid of the noise, not nurture baby birds." "Good enough for me," Jake said. "As long as I don't have to touch them." "Why?" Mikayla asked. "Um, no reason," Jake said. "WHERE are Wista and Jake?!" Daniel asked again. "We never saw them," Adonis answered. "Did they leave your camp?" "Yes, early this morning," Daniel said. "Th-they've been g-gone since..." "Sorry, we don't know," Adonis said. Daniel mumbled something to himself, fiddling still with the lighter in his pocket. "How are we going to do this?" asked Jaime. "I mean, who's going to do what?" "Okay, right," Adonis started, "so we're going to be in trios on all sides of this thing, so that we can properly grab it and get it to the ocean. Mikayla, CeCe, Daniel, you guys can go to the other side of the nest and get it from there. Diana, Jake, and Jaime, you guys go about 60 degrees East of them and grab the nest there, and Victor, Trish, and Brian, you guys can take it from this side. Diamond and I will direct the whole thing. Ready? Break!" Everyone set out in their respective directions. Mikayla, CeCe, and Daniel had the farthest to go, so they quickened their pace, trying to arrive at the same time as everyone else. Daniel was still sweating and suffering overall normal withdrawl symptoms. '''Mikayla (CONF): '''It's sort of weird that Daniel was being like this. I mean, he was acting like a drug addict suddenly off drugs (buy ZoZac, the nicotine patch that truly works, today!), but really the only thing that's changed is that Wista left. I mean, it had me wondering -- was he worried about her, is this how he would normally act if she wasn't around, or is he actually ''suffering withdrawl... from her? "How are you holding up?" Mikayla asked Daniel, concerned for him. He averted his eyes. "Fine," he answered. "A b-bit worse... I suppose..." "We'll find her soon," Mikayla affirmed, hugging Daniel while they walked. "I promise." "I'm s-starting to wonder ab-bout that..." Daniel trailed. "Why? There's no reason that, even if she is lost, Chris and his crew won't be able to find her," Mikayla said. "You poor thing," CeCe sympathized. "I don't even know what I would do if this happened to me!" CeCe (CONF): 'I really don't know or care what the deal is with Daniel and Wista, but nice points never hurt, so I might as well say something... "Yeah, it's been tough on him," Mikayla nodded, answering for Daniel. "I'm n-not a mental patient," Daniel fought. "I can answer m-my own q-q-questions." "Oh, sorry," Mikayla apologized. "I just... yeah, sorry." "You what?" Daniel questioned angrily. "You th-think I'm going crazy? You f-feel bad for me? Guess what, Mikayla. M-maybe I don't want your sympathy. 'Oh, b-but Daniel, I'm j-just trying to help!' I might have had a little, no, a b-big problem before I c-came out here, but I am trying to fix it and Wista was one of my m-main motivations for that. You c-can't understand and you never will! You can't just say 'Oh, D-daniel, but Chris will find her!' You d-don't understand how worried out of my m-mind I am every waking second that n-nobody has seen her. M-maybe I don't want your sympathy, m-maybe I want your HELP. Did you ever ask yourself, 'Why d-don't I offer to help Daniel find Wista?' No, you d-didn't, because you m-might be a nice person, but that does not mean you understand what is going on in our heads all th-the time! Now, I'm done with this ch-challenge, I'm g-going to go find Wista. You can come or not." Mikayla and CeCe were speechless. "Of course I'll help you," Mikayla said. "And you're totally right, I'm so sorry... I have no idea what you're going through." "Don't you think one of us should do the challenge?" CeCe said. "I'll go ahead and do the nest, plus that way I can tell everyone where you guys went." "Thank you, CeCe," Mikayla said, smiling. "We should go." "Bye!" CeCe exclaimed. Mikayla and Daniel walked the other way into the forest. Elsewhere, Trish, Brian, and Victor were making their way to their side of the nest. '''Trish (CONF): '''I mean, Brian and I had sort of talked about a cross-team alliance with someone so we wouldn't be TOTALLY screwed if the merge came, but we didn't really know who. Believe me, Victor would NOT be my first choice, but we have matching skin tones! Plus, we were with him during the challenge, so it worked out that way. "Victor," Trish began. "We have something we would like to ask you." "Well, I'm not ''not a vampire," Victor said. "Uh... not that," Trish said. "Okay, there's no way I'll be able to do this. Brian?" "What do you think of a game-changing move?" Brian asked. "I'm listening," Victor answered. "We're on different teams though?" "I know," Brian said. "That's ''the game changing part. If you, me, and Trish start an alliance -- a CROSS-TEAM alliance -- we can get together at the merge and rule the game and nobody will see it coming. Pretty cool, right?" '''Victor (CONF): '''It's not the WORST scramble I've heard... "Wow, you totally caught me off-guard," Victor said. "Um... I mean, sure. This will totally surprise everyone." "That's right," Brian said. "Do you think there's someone else from your team that you could get in on it?" "I think the only person who isn't somehow paired up with someone is Jake... so, nobody really likes him that much, but I could ask." "That would be awesome," Brian said, smiling. "But if you think he won't go for it, don't ask him... we don't want to expose this too early. Why don't you just ask him to be with you, and then at merge tell him the rest?" "Okay," Victor answered. '''Victor (CONF): '''Really, it's not a bad opportunity, but I just can't say yet if I want to take them up on it. It's a tough thing for me to really commit to right now. Everyone who could arrive, arrived at the next. They were all shocked by the size of it and the sheer amount of birds chirping. "Okay, on 3, we're all gonna push this thing!" Adonis and Diamond called out, holding a makeshift bullhorn from sticks and leaves, held together with sap. "1... 2... 3!" Everyone together pushed it in the direction of the ocean. Of course, with the birds all being small chicks and the nest not being made of heavy materials, for its size it moved fairly easily. They didn't have far to push it, so it wasn't long until the nest reached the water. And, after a bit, it did. The nest sailed out to sea like its own little boat, and with it went all the noisy birds chirping. "Woo! Good job, everyone!" Diamond exclaimed. They all cheered. Chris walked out of the forest, too, coming to greet them. "Okay, THANK you guys. I was gonna have to call exterminators or something. Anyway, this IS a challenge, so there needs to be a winner -- even though all of you got rid of that noise, there are 2 people that made it all happen -- Adonis and Diamond! Congratulations Wata, you have won... wait." "What?" Adonis asked. "Where in the world are Wista, James, Daniel, and Mikayla? Jake and Victor, you guys are literally the only ones from your team left," Chris said. "Mikayla and Daniel went looking after the other 2," CeCe informed the group. "Daniel was a little bit..." she made the "cuckoo" gesture and laughed. "Are you serious?" Chris asked. "New challenge: find those 4 and bring them back!" "Help!" Wista's voice yelled, catching the attention of everyone. It came from the clearing they were just at where the nest had been. The rest of the cast rushed to her voice, charging into the meadow in a group. There, they found Wista, James, Daniel, Mikayla, and a gigantic bird. "Wista!" Victor called out. "James! Guys!" "This is Danny," Wista calmly told them. "You all just took his children away." Everyone looked at Adonis and Diamond. "Oops," Adonis said. "Where did you send it?" Wista asked. "Out to sea," Adonis said. "I mean... we just took it out and then put it on the ocean." "Okay," Wista calmly said. She turned to face the bird, who was clearly angry and used its huge wings to knock over a tree. Wista spoke in clucks and tongue sounds to talk to the bird and tell it what she had just learned. "Weird girl, bro," Jake leaned over and whispered to Daniel. Daniel gave him a weird look back. "Show me where," Wista said to Adonis. He led her out to the beach, where Wista saw the nest. The bird had followed and Wista excitedly spoke to it again. The bird flew out to meet its nest and take care of his children. "Let's go back," Wista said to Adonis. When they arrived back, Wista explained that she had found the poor large bird injured in the forest with James and she had helped nurse it back to help, feeding it special quick-acting remedies she knew. While everyone had been searching for the nest and eventually taking it out to sea, she had bonded with the bird and learned that it was mutated as a result of a toxic island in Canada and eventually migrated to Jamaica over time. At this, Chris gave a nervous laugh. She said that it just wanted to be with all of its children, who hadn't been fed in days because Danny had been injured. Now, he would be happy because he could feed his children (he took worms with him) and be with them again. "Okay!" Chris started, going back into host mode. "Well, like I was saying before, this IS a challenge. Diamond and Adonis, you have won the challenge for Wata!" The duo cheered and high-fived each other. "What the hell, man?" Jake asked. "Wista was the reason that bird didn't kill all of us." "Yeah, WE deserve the win," Victor whined. "For her," Daniel added, smiling. "Nope, the challenge was to get rid of the noise and Adonis and Diamond did just that," Chris explained. Fiyah began to complain and whine. "Okay! Compromise... Wata goes home with tribal immunity, but Wista can get individual immunity on Fiyah. She's not going home tonight. Happy?" They grumbled more, but seemed more pleased with this solution. "Alright," Chris continued, "Elimination ceremony tonight! Fiyah, you guys sucked again." He laughed and walked back into the forest. At Wata's camp after the challenge, James, Wista, and Daniel decided to talk. "So, who do you think needs to go tonight?" James asked. "Victor hasn't b-been helpful in challenges," Daniel mentioned. He was happier now, smiling more, since he had seen Wista again. He had stopped showing the signs of detox present earlier, in the challenge. "Victor, then?" James asked them. "Yes," Wista said, not really paying attention to the strategy and instead to Daniel. "... Good," James nodded, walking away. '''James (CONF): '''Daniel and Wista spending time apart make them more attached now... my next operation will be to split them up, I suppose. Meanwhile, the rest of the team was chilling in the shelter. They were laughing and talking casually. The weather was nice like a mellow Summer evening, around 70 degrees and not too humid or dry. It was the kind of weather one would expect when they think of Jamaica. "Okay," Jake said, sitting up for a moment. "I don't mean to, like, kill the vibe, but real quick, can we agree on one thing?" "What?" Diana asked. "Vote. Out. James," Jake said. "Oh my God, definitely," Mikayla answered quickly, causing everyone to laugh again. "Okay, good," James smiled, leaning back down in the shelter and continuing hang-out time. The team went to the elimination that night, ready to vote someone out. "Alright!" Chris announced. "Today, another one of you suckers is gonna leave! The question is, who? Anybody think they're going tonight?" Nobody raised their hands. "Well, I know it's not Wista. Jake?" "If I go, there's gonna be hell to pay when these kids get back home," Jake joked. "Daniel?" He shook his head. "Diana?" She shrugged, but in a nonchalant way that told Chris she knew she wasn't going. "James?" James' smug smirk never left his face as he shook his head no. "Mikayla?" "I hope not!" "And Victor?" He shook his head. "... Alright. A very confident group of people here tonight. Let's get onto the vote." As before, everyone went up to the urn and took their vote. When they had finished, Chris brought them back up and proceeded to read the votes. "Alright. The person who recieves the most votes will have to leave the island immediately. Down there is the Dock of Shame, followed by the Boat of Losers. You must take the shameful walk down there and board the Boat of Losers, where you will be driven home. I'll read the votes." "First vote... Victor." "Second vote... Victor." Victor and Jake both laughed smugly. "Third vote... James." "Fourth vote... James. That's 2 for Victor, 2 for James." Still neither person looked the slightest bit unsettled. "Fifth vote... James. 3 for James, 2 for Victor." James cocked his head, confused. "Sixth vote and 4th person voted out of Total Drama Jamaica... James. Time for you to go." "What?!" James shot out of his chair. "You voted out your LEADER? The only person with ANY brains on this team? You will all regret this! There is no way you'll be able to annihilate the other team without my help! No! Way!" "Alright, buddy, we have a counselor on the Boat of Losers if you need it," Chris said. "Time for you to go." James stormed off down the Dock of Shame. "And with that, another episode of Total Drama Jamaica comes to a close! A tiring challenge with a shocking outcome, what will happen now that Fiyah has ruthlessly taken out their self-proclaimed leader? Find out next time on Total... Drama... Jamaica!" Voting Confessionals '''Daniel (for Victor): '''Just a routine v-vote... '''Diana (for James): '''A girl with an IQ of 200 once said... it's the smart thing to do. ''(winks) '''Jake (for James): '''Bro, you're an asshole who needs to sort some stuff out. '''James (for Victor): '''You're not helpful in challenges and a burden around camp... it's just necessary to the plan that you go tonight. Sorry. '''Mikayla (for James): '''Yeahhh... not such a great leader. '''Victor (for James): ''(closes vote without saying anything and puts it into urn)'' '''Wista (for James): '''So... I did not hear what you told us to vote... but unfortunately, I cannot be your little 'puppet' anymore. I think this team would be better off without you. Sorry!